


A Love That Runs So Deep

by spellmanmanor



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, halloween party, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: The lack of Zarie fics out there is a crime so I've decided to create this little collection of one shots for our fave soft witchy girlfriends :)
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. This Is Halloween!

"Aunt Zee, please!" 

Zelda rolled her eyes as Sabrina begged her for the fifth time that week to have a Halloween themed costume party for her birthday. Zelda had told her multiple times that there would be no party being thrown at their house since the last one for her 14th birthday were the house had ended up wrecked top to bottom and Vinegar Tom had gone missing.

"Sabrina, for the last time, I am not allowing you to throw a party! Why don't you just go bowling with your friends? Or we could go out for a family dinner in Riverdale?" Zelda suggested.

"But Auntie! Parties are fun! Plus it's not just my birthday we'll be celebrating! It's Halloween too!" Zelda rolled her eyes at the mention of Halloween. 

"What's this about a party?" A French accented voice said as Marie swept into the room, placing a kiss on Zelda's cheek before sitting beside her.

"It's nothing Marie. Sabrina is just trying to convince me to let her destroy the house for her birthday!" Zelda sighed, picking her newspaper up and flicking through the pages. Marie laughed at Zelda's comment.

"I'm sure she won't. What kind of party were you thinking of throwing?" Marie asked Sabrina, gaining her a stern look from her lover.

"A Halloween themed one! So we can celebrate both my birthday and Halloween! We can dress up, play games, maybe try and contact a ghost?!" Sabrina smiled, listing off all her plans. 

"Absolutely not. Halloween is a stupid holiday made up by mortals so they can pretend to be something they're not. Plus, they'll be no contacting spirits in my house, not after the mess that was your Solstice seance." Zelda snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on Zee! It could be fun! Also I bet you'd look really cute in a costume." Marie smiled, resting her hand on top of Zelda's and intertwining their fingers. Zelda blushed and Sabrina giggled at the compliment and the way it made her aunt react. 

"Fine! You can have a party." Zelda sighed, placing her newspaper on the table. "But there will be no contacting ghosts, understand?" 

"Yes Auntie. Thank you so much!" Sabrina squealed and got up to hug Zelda before running off upstairs to invite all her friends. 

..............

"Marie, this is ridiculous!" Zelda crossed her arms when Marie presented her with the costumes she had picked out for them both. 

"Shush you, it's just a bit of fun! Come on, put these on." Marie smiled and handed Zelda some black velvet cat ears attached to a headband. Zelda raised an eyebrow and looked down in disgust at them.

"Really?" She directed her disgusted look back up to Marie, who just smiled sweetly at her. 

"Yes, now come here." She said and took the ears back from Zelda and gently placed them on her auburn curls before turning her so she could look in the mirror. She pressed a kiss to Zelda's cheek and wrapped her arms around her waist. "There, adorable." She smiled. 

Zelda giggled. She actually kind of liked them.

"Okay, they're not too bad." She smiled, turning herself so she was facing Marie before pressing a quick kiss to the other witch's lips. 

"I knew you'd like them! Now come on, let's finish getting ready and join this party!" Marie laughed.

.............................

Half an hour later, they were all dressed up in their costumes. Zelda had left Marie to pick out their outfits so she ended up being a cat whilst Marie was a mouse. She thought her lover looked very sweet in her costume and smiled at her in the mirror whilst she was finishing applying her red lipstick.

"You really do look very adorable in that costume, ma cherie." Marie said as Zelda tidied away her makeup. 

"As do you." Zelda smiled, shutting her makeup drawer and turning to face her. Marie took her hand and they went downstairs were Sabrina was waiting for her guests to arrive.

..........................

By the time it was the witching hour, the Spellman Mortuary was filled with teenagers decked out in a variety of costumes, all sipping the fruit punch and snacking on the candy that Hilda had prepared. Zelda and Marie watched Sabrina and her friend's dancing in a circle from the side of the room, perfectly content sharing a glass of whiskey with their hands holding each other's. 

Zelda rolled her eyes when she saw a few of Sabrina's mortal classmates were dressed in witch costumes. Honestly, how far from accurate could these company's design these things?! It was ridiculous! 

She was brought out of her thoughts by Marie lightly squeezing her hand. 

"Shall we bring out the birthday cake?" She asked, her eyes twinkling in the dim, colourful light. Zelda nodded and followed her into the kitchen. 

............................ 

Zelda smiled fondly as she watched her niece blow out the 17 birthday candles that were on the cake as her friends clapped around her. Zelda looked around at the room, the smiling faces that surrounded her, all so full of joy and excitement. But there was only one face that mattered to her at that moment. The face that belonged to the same woman who currently had her arm wrapped around her waist in a comforting yet almost protective way. Marie, her Marie. 

And as she watched Marie teach some of Sabrina's friends a Haitian dance, she felt her eyes tear up in happiness.

Maybe it was a good idea to let Sabrina throw a party after all.


	2. I Need You More Than Words Can Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the scene in Part 3 where Zelda is waiting for Hilda to resurrect and she hears a knock at the door, assuming it's Hilda and opens it to find it's someone else. Except this time, it doesn't end in her being shot and it's Marie at the door rather than Mary. 
> 
> Title is from the song More Than Words by Little Mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda may be slightly out of character in this one, but I'm a sucker for soft and needy Zelda and I'm sure Marie is too lol

Zelda looked up at the clock that hung above the mantelpiece for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. Sabrina had said she would be home from her friend's house party at midnight and that Zelda didn't need to wait up for her, yet Zelda still found herself sat in her armchair with a glass of whiskey in her hand at 11:30pm, waiting for her niece's return. It wasn't that she didn't think Sabrina wouldn't return safely, it was far from that, she knew her headstrong niece was perfectly capable of taking care of herself in the mortal world, but after an hour of tossing and turning in her bed, Zelda found she couldn't sleep. Not without Marie.

Marie had left for a trip back to New Orleans 2 months ago. She had to sort some things out at her shop and meet up with the people who were willing to buy her apartment back in her hometown, which meant her needing to leave for a few months. She had invited Zelda along, wanting to show her girlfriend the wondrous atmosphere and sights of her city, but Zelda had declined, knowing the coven wouldn't hold up without their High Priestess. In result of that, she found she had never felt so utterly alone than when she was without Marie. 

It was silly really. Only a year ago she had been perfectly fine without her, having spent years without a lover, if you didn't count Faustus, which Zelda preferred not to. She had spent almost 500 years sleeping alone in bed, but now she found she could barely stay asleep for an hour without Marie beside her, holding her in her arms. Her family had noticed the change in her mood since Marie had left, often questioning her on whether she was okay, but the only reply they got was a stern 'I'm fine!'

That wasn't true, of course. When the rest of the Spellmans were fast asleep in their beds, Zelda would be curled up in hers, hugging Marie's pillow and crying. She just missed her so much. They called every single day, but it wasn't the same. She needed her, needed her gentle hugs, soft kisses, sweet words. 

Zelda watched as a tear plopped into her whiskey glass. She'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even realised she'd been crying. The sound of the doorbell ringing had her quickly wiping her eyes and placing her glass down. That must be Sabrina, home at last. 

She took a drag of her cigarette as she walked to the door and caught sight of the reflection through the stained glass window. That's strange, she thought, since when did Sabrina's reflection consist of bright colours and dark hair?

She pulled open the door and dropped her cigarette holder to the floor at the sight of who was standing there.

"Marie?!"

She fell into her lovers open arms, allowing the tears that she was holding at bay to finally fall. She was finally back.

"Oh ma cherie, don't cry. It's okay, I'm back now." Marie tightened her arms around the redhead's petite frame, pulling her closer and reaching her hand up to softly stroke her auburn curls. 

"I missed you so much." Zelda sobbed, nuzzling her face into Marie's neck. She had a tight hold on Marie's clothes, keeping them close together. Marie didn't mind though, she was just happy to finally have her girl back in her arms. 

"I missed you too, my beautiful girl." Marie said into her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she gently pulled back and cupped Zelda's face. She softly wiped away the tears that were streaming down her freckled cheeks and kissed her. Zelda eagerly responded, her tight hold on Marie's shirt loosening so she could wrap her arms around her neck. Marie carefully picked her up and Zelda wrapped her legs around Marie's waist as she carried her into the living room. She gently placed her down on the sofa and they pulled away, smiling at each other. Zelda's smile was broken by a yawn.

"Have you been sleeping, ma belle?" Marie asked, softly stroking a stray piece of hair from Zelda's face as she sat beside her. Zelda shook her head.

"Not since you left."

Marie pulled her onto her lap and cradled her. "Aw cherie, how I've missed you so." She whispered as Zelda rested her head on her shoulder. She gently rocked her, which eventually lulled her to sleep. She considered taking her upstairs to bed but didn't want to wake her, so they stayed in that position. 

Half an hour later, the front door opened and Sabrina's voice called out, "Auntie Zee! I'm back!"

She came into the living room and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of her aunt asleep on Marie's lap.

"Marie! You're back!" She smiled, placing her bag down on the coffee table.

"Indeed I am." Marie smiled back, keeping her voice hushed so she didn't wake Zelda.

"Is she okay?" Sabrina pointed at her aunt, a look of concern flashing over her face for a moment.

"Yes she's fine, just tired, which I'm sure you are too. Hop off to bed, I'll tell Zelda you're back when she awakens." Marie flashed her another smile before looking back down at Zelda fondly. Sabrina was almost out of the room before she turned around and said:

"I'm glad you're back. Aunt Zee really missed you, we all did. You're part of the family now."

Marie felt her heart warm at that statement.

"Thank you Sabrina, that means a lot." 

Sabrina gave her one last smile before disappearing out of the room. Marie looked back down at Zelda, who was beginning to awaken. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"Is Sabrina back?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and slowly sitting up.

"Yes, cherie, she's gone to bed. Come on, let's get you to bed as well." Marie kissed her forehead before standing and swiftly picking Zelda up, causing the redhead to burst into laughter. And five minutes later when they were both in bed, cuddled up under the covers, she thanked her loa that she had met Zelda all those months ago and that she could finally hold her in her arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can also find me on tumblr: vinegartomspellman and instagram: spellmanmanor


	3. Want To Fly Her Away Where The Sun And The Rain Come In Over My Face, Wash Away All The Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie comforts Zelda through her trauma and panic attacks
> 
> Title from the song All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of s*xual assualt and abuse, not too graphic but it's there

Zelda giggled as Marie pressed soft kisses against her neck, trailing them up to her ear. She leaned back in her chair as Marie tightened her hold on her from behind as she began lightly kissing her earlobe. Zelda was supposed to be sorting through the things that had been left behind by Faustus in her office, but Marie insisted on distracting her and Zelda couldn't resist her soft kisses and sweet words. 

_"Vous etes si belle, ma cherie."_ Marie whispered into Zelda's ear, sending shivers down the redhead's spine. She smiled against her skin when she saw the light blush that painted her lover's cheeks at the compliment. 

"Marie, I need to get back to work." Zelda whined, though she didn't sound at all convincing and continued to rest her head against Marie's shoulder.

"Of course, mon amour." Marie unwrapped her arms from around Zelda and stepped back. "How about I help you? Then we can get back to more fun things." Marie smiled suggestively, causing Zelda to roll her eyes but smile back at her.

"Please, the quicker I get sorted through all this rubbish, the better. I honestly don't understand why Faustus kept half of this stuff, it's useless." Zelda scowled as she pulled out yet another piece of paper that just had one random latin word written on it. Most of what filled the drawers of the desk why half finished spells or notes that Faustus hadn't bothered to complete or throw away and it was starting to become a nuisance. 

Marie sat on the floor and pulled open the bottom drawer and began sorting through the files that were inside it. She came across a notebook that had a red leather cover and was very well used judging by the thumb marks that patterned the pages. She began to flick through it, finding that it was an old spell book, filled to the brim with various curses and spells dating back to hundreds of years ago. 

"Look at this Zelds." Marie said as she passed Zelda the book. She began to flick through it with a raised eyebrow until she abruptly stopped, her eyes filling with fear. Marie watched as her eyes scanned the page and her hands began to tremble.

"Zee? What's wrong? What is it?"

Zelda dropped the book to the floor, her hands shaking as she stared at it as if it had attacked her. Marie quickly stood up and came in front of her, crouching down and taking her trembling hands in her own. 

"Zelds, look at me, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong, ma cherie." She whispered as she traced circles on the witch's hands with her thumb. 

"Look at the page Marie." Zelda whispered, her voice trembling as she tried to hold back tears. Marie turned around and picked up the book, scanning the open page. Her eyes widened as she realised what had frightened her lover. 

_The Caligari Spell_ was written at the top of the page and underneath it was a detailed explanation on how to perform the spell. She looked at the page then back up to her lover, before abruptly shutting the book and throwing it to the floor. She stood up and pulled Zelda into her arms, rocking her as she sobbed.

"It's okay, you're okay, I've got you." Marie whispered as she pressed a kiss to Zelda's hair. The way Zelda was shaking and grasping onto her worried Marie so she suggested that they go back to the mortuary. Zelda nodded so they teleported into their bedroom.

Marie continued to hold Zelda as she squeezed her eyes shut to try and get rid of the images of Faustus forcing himself onto her that were playing in her mind. She could feel him roughly grasping her, pushing her onto the bed whilst she couldn't fight back because of that horrific spell. As the images continued playing in her head, she began to feel nausea build up inside her. She quickly pushed Marie's arms away from her and ran to the bathroom, getting to the toilet just before she threw up.

In an instant, Marie was beside her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back in soothing motions. "That's a good girl, get it all out. You're doing so well, my darling." She cooed as Zelda continued to throw up the contents of her lunch, crying as she did so. Once she finished, she slumped against the bath and took deep, shaky breaths, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Marie sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her as she leant into the embrace. "My poor, sweet girl." She whispered as she kissed her forehead. 

"What if he comes back Marie? What if he gets me again?" Zelda mumbled, her voice breaking. 

"He will never come anywhere near you ever again, I'll make sure of that! I'll kill him if he tries." Marie sternly replied, though the way she was gently stroking Zelda's hair and holding her didn't mirror her angry tone. She wanted to murder Blackwood, kill him in the worst possible way for what he had done to her girl. She hated seeing Zelda so scared, so sad. But she knew her beautiful high priestess was strong and would get through all the fears that horrific man had bestowed on her and she would be with her every step of the way, holding her hand and comforting her when things got hard. 

She tucked Zelda into bed then climbed beside her as Zelda began to drift off to sleep. She was exhausted, Marie knew that, and so she made sure she could peacefully rest without the rest of the family bothering her by placing a silencing spell on the rest of the house for a few hours. She held the redhead in her arms and watched over her protectively as she slept, vowing to herself to never let any harm come to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Vous etes si belle, ma cherie - you're so beautiful, my darling  
> mon amour - my love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to comment any one shot ideas you would like me to do or send them to me on my tumblr vinegartomspellman xx


End file.
